


His to treasure

by ca_te



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were things about him and James which Sirius would never tell to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His to treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Harry Potter fanfiction, I hope this is not too bad.

Sirius knew that if someone was to ask him what he felt for James Potter he probably would look at them and remain silent.  
Not that he didn't have things to tell about him and James; they had seen and done so many things together; shared so many fears and so many laughs.  
He had told Harry about it, about how he and his father had been close, best mates, when they had been back at Hogwarts and after that. Also when they had had to face the world outside the school's walls; when they had fought side by side.  
But there were things which he hadn't told to his grandson and probably would never tell him.  
He would keep the glances and the random brushes of hand against hand for himself. He would keep and treasure the kisses and the moans and the tears.  
Sometimes he thought that if he turned back and looked at his life, the best years of his life would be those carded with James' smiles; his touches. Simply with James' very presence and existence.  
He probably wouldn't be able to explain it; the essence of it. To explain how it had just grown little by little over time, until it had filled him up to the brim, until his love for James' had simply overflowed.   
And James' hands, lips and words had nourished it. Sirius knew that James had believed in what they had too, that he had given himself to it completely, that for a long time he had been the axis around which James' world revolved.   
But he also knew that life liked to toy around with what was precious and frail. And life had toyed with what he and James had had.   
Until James had married Lily. Sirius still felt something squeezing his heart hard every time that he remembered how James had looked at him and held him the night before the wedding. The night when it all had had to end even though their longing for each other had been strong just as it had been at the beginning.  
Until James had died and Sirius had been left behind, forever incomplete.  
Because after all the things he had seen and lived Sirius knew all too well that one could only have a single soul mate in a lifetime.   
And that was why he hadn't told all the truth to Harry; because he needed to know that a part of what James had been was only his to treasure.


End file.
